Wildling
by Holyleeksoup
Summary: Kind of just a random idea. Sesshomaru x OC Enjoy :) Updates soon!
1. Life in Exile

I do not own Inuyasha nor the character in the series. I invented my own character for this fanfic (Chise) Enjoy. Lemons are kind of everywhere. You've been warned. This is M rated for a reason :) Plenty of mature themes. I will try to update regularly but please be patient I work and go to school full time. I love to write though. It's something I hope to eventually do.

* * *

_Hormones surged inside him, centering at the pit of his abdomen. He growled, grabbing a handful of hair and taking her to the ground. His administration's elected sweet, delectable mewls of pleasure beneath him. Her sweet, spicy smell intoxicated his mind, plaguing him with needs that he, himself, could not contain. The great and feared Lord of the Western lands, was here,on his knees wracked with lust in the heightened mating season. Bending this girl over, beneath him. He couldn't remember her name. Couldn't remember any previous conversation. Just knew that he had stumbled upon her while patrolling his borders. She was not of his land. Most likely somewhere South due to her markings and pale blonde tresses. She did not belong here, but in this moment he didn't care. He was glad for her carelessness._

_Her palms dug restlessly underneath his weight. Cries accompanied by her sopping, deliciously hot sex begging for his entrance made his cock twitch with need. He was so painfully hard that all his mind registered was his need for release. He slid himself between her tight folds, this causing her to tense, squeezing him. He groaned into the crook of her neck, nipping at her flesh to anchor her. "Don't do that." A throaty whisper into her ear. "You're driving me insane, woman." Her cheek was hot against his forehead._

_He was impressed. She was such a shy, timid thing, completely contradictory of the yokai nature. And here she was, tamed beneath him. Pleading for him to coax her over the mountain she was climbing. He obliged with languid, teasing movements that made her walls quake around him. He grabbed at her breasts with his free hand. Twisting and prodding the sensitive flesh. Making sure to need them under his hardened palms. Her erratic breaths and bucking hips indicating she was close._

_And he'd be her undoing. He trailed his claws down her stomach, teasing the knot of heat coiled within her until he found the pearl beneath her folds. He teased her with the gentlest of touches that made her fingers and toes curl into the soft earth beneath them. She moaned loudly, in her soft, feminine voice that mused his senses as her already tight walls contracted around him, milking him before he could pull completely out. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. Watching his seed pour out of her folds he didn't give it a second question. Her frame went limp and he caught her, anchoring her against himself. She was absolutely spent and far too vulnerable to be left unattended. He would stay with her through the night and leave in the morning. She was different from the females he usually bedded. He could tell this was her first season in heat, because a few hours ago he had found her in a heap on the ground crying and moaning from her insides begging to be caressed. She smelt irresistible and tasted even more exquisite. Enough of a reason for him to turn her nightmare into the best damn dream she'd ever had._

_Leaving her alone in this state would be a low even for him. The Lord of the Western lands, known for his icy gazes, and heartless demeanor. This female, however, was adorably submissive, and seemed to mold perfectly into his touches. There was a rare beauty about her. A helplessness that left her pliable under his administrations. She didn't command or question, even from the beginning when she looked up to him through slit eyes like he was her savior. The one who could cure this unquenchable thirst that swept over her with the blood moon. _

_He waited until her breath evened beneath him. He pressed a gentle, yet firm kiss on the bone of her jaw. He let his lips linger there for a minute. She whined again, another wave of need wracking her paled features. Her hips bucked back against him as she pleaded for more. His cock twitched effortlessly as his jaw tightened. Her nipples still hard and rosy red and her swollen sex was wet and glistening from the prior. "Again?" He purred in her ear before nipping at the tip of her earlobe. She responded with cute noises that made his cock twitch as she grinded her swollen slit against his cock until he dribbled precum in a glistening streak against her navel._

_She continued begging until he grabbed her hips and crashed them against his, penetrating her once more and pounding away mercilessly to sate her needs. Mating season was much worse for females than males, they ached and cried in pain until they had their fill. And oh, would he fill her. She was just lucky he had been...so receptive...and she so...responsive. One thing led to another, and now they were fucking on the forest floor. He let out a guttural sound as he shot another load into her. And they continued this for the rest of the evening. Until she fell sleep beneath him baring her stomach and full womb in utter submission._

_He guarded her in her sleep until he knew it was safe to leave her, slaying down a hoard of demons in his departure leaving her within a safe, yet reachable radius. He'd distance himself before she awoke, not that the either of them needed the awkward exchange. Well, at least not for him. He understood the primal urges that consumed their kind this time of year. When the moon bled. Dog demonesses, however, were raised within virtue. To save themselves for their mate. Traditions that worked better in text and not reality._

_Still, females were much more...emotional. Fragile.. And for the new Demon Lord, it was a hard thing to grasp. As he was so good at breaking things beneath him. _

* * *

(Months later...)

She slumped against a tree. Ragged, short breaths as she rubbed her swollen belly. Another painful contraction wracked her frail features. She gritted her teeth, biting down a pained growl as she dug her bloodied nails into the bark. Which felt like scratches in comparison to the way these contractions came in unbearable waves.

Her legs buckled beneath her as she slid to the ground, scoring the delicate flesh of her back up on the way down. The seconds in between were spent gasping accompanied by feeble attempts to make sense of the world outside her body. In these moments all she understood was pain. Some sharp, some dull. Each causing her to cry between bites of cheek to muffle this horror happening in the woods.

She was deep in the woods at that. Somewhere close to an eastern wolf-demon territory. Deep enough in their territory that the demon who had been hunting her gave up interest. Even an easy target like herself was not worth the risk. She could _smell_ them though. _The wolves_. Fearful of being too loud she stifled her cries in her dirtied palms. Muffling her misery as she did what instinct told her to do. She pushed. She whined. She laid there helpless contorting, twisting, and writhing in a pain she couldn't place in her mind. With a guttural whine she felt the head crowning between the hot sting of stretching flesh on the brink of ripping and held her breath. She pushed with her last ounce of strength. Pushed until she could no more. She heard cries and was instantly swaddled in relief. Doused in elation she picked the child up with shaking hands.

It's warm, slippery coated skin drenched her arms. A boy. She cradled him to her chest, her beautiful creation with nascent eyes and cherubic face. Perfect. With a cute flush mouth rooting for milk. She obliged and he was instantly somber, latching on with glassy eyes that almost seemed to mirror the amount of admiration back at her. Almost.

She smiled, despite the pain she just endured. Closing her eyes, she focused on rebuilding her energy. The sooner she did so the sooner they could continue. And be out of wolf country. The wolves were despised enemies of the dog demon clans and they were nowhere near reaching an alliance. The were rough, rugged, and lived off the land. They were wild. Some would even say they were as feral as the wolves they kept. But that didn't matter. Not at this second. Worry. Anxiety. Self-loathing. Fear. Unknown. All that could wait a damned minute. She stared at the babe, totally enthralled that something as pathetic as her could muster such a perfect living..breathing...being.

"Touma. Your name is Touma." She smiled, intended for him. Though, soon after, her head lay slack against her bony shoulder and her eyes grew heavy and harder to remain open and alert. He cooed content, nestled close to the part of her body he was shielded and hugged by his mothers internal warmth. It radiated from her skin and seeped into his. She shifted to tuck him under the seam of her top to trap in the warmth, not wanting any cold to touch him. He sighed contently, as she felt internally. Skin to skin contact, that ensured safety and comfort for the both of them. Her consciousness faded. Her exhausted mind welcoming the darkness.

Chise's eyes bolted open some hours later. How long had she been asleep? Touma's sweet babble filled her ears enacting as an instant relief. He was still here. And they were both still safe. He had entertained himself making noises at her like he was trying to talk to her sleeping frame. His little meaty hand cupped her breast as he continued his senseless jabber for milk. His newfound obsession. She waited for him to finish before she picked herself up off the ground. With some slight shifts of adjustment, they finally set off. She walked through the maze of trees slowly. Cautiously. Unsure still of her surroundings. The only thing she was sure of in this moment was that she was starving and in dire need of a bath. Her belly was still a little tender and swollen, but she was grateful for the pressure relieved from her insides.

She looked down, when she had heard Touma stop talking, in curiosity. He had buried his head back under her robes and slept serenely against her breast. She smiled, already in love with his sweet face with such tiny, but handsome features. Somewhere off in the distance she heard howls. This causing the hair on her neck to rise. Instantly defensive of the newly acquired being she had just delivered. He was no longer protected by the walls of her abdomen. He was now on the outside where all the dangers lurked. And she was weak from fatigue and hunger. She needed to be careful. For his sake.

She stumbled onward away from the howls, assuming that was the direction of the den, and the place she wanted to be furthest from. The scents of different wolf demons littered these woods. It was hard to distinguish who was coming and going from who had already been there or was still there. She felt something warm trickle down her thighs, but she tried to ignore it and the pain that accompanied it. She tried to ignore the pungent smell of copper and kept on moving forward with naive hope that they would make it through the night and she'd wake up completely healed in the morning. Though, she knew the risks in delivering on ones own with no midwife to take care of those minor details that dictated life or death for the child as well as the mother. What else could she do in this moment? Nothing productive by sitting and waiting, that was for sure. She was dehydrated, starving and exhausted and felt like she had been walking around for what seems like forever with a target on her back.

A low growl vibrated in the back of her dry throat. A particular scent was close. Too close. Closing in close. So. Close. It. Was. Right. There. Close. Her eyes narrowed as adrenaline rushed throughout her body and she gathered her last bits of energy ready to fight past her death to protect her newborn.

Touma was suddenly awake and crying against her, alerting her. She snapped her head backwards, to meet the eyes of a young wolf demon, that only looked to be a few years older than herself. That didn't mean much though. Most development of yokai happened in the first sixteen summers, and after that it was a very, slow and gradual climb in appearance to what would constitute as "old" looking. Like humans. Who looked old by fifty summers and were at their peak of beginning to wither away.

He stared back at her with a stony gaze as hard as the armors he was clad in, that was all too form fitting over his broad shoulders. She shuttered. He was solid muscle, in the perfect "I will fuck you up" sense. His attire far from modest but distinctly constructed of harvested wolf pelts. Long black hair seized back in a ponytail. She had no chance.

"Please." She whispered breathlessly. Clutching Touma tightly to her frame and more than ready to use herself as a meat shield to ensure his safety. She was too weak to fight, or even escape for that matter. He arched a brow. "So you know, you're trespassing." That's something she seemed to be bad at doing. With nothing to lose but an honest reply, she nodded slowly. She was careful with her tone. "Please...I'm lost. Tired." She trailed off. He snorted. She was weak. Hardly a threat. "That's not my problem." His tone was haughty. "I can't have my pack thinking I've grown soft."

She nodded her head shakily and closed her eyes. Her teeth tugged at her dry lips and her arms tightened around the infant. Much like an apology for bringing him into existence for it to just end so suddenly. Koga sighed to himself, the scene all too real and too much. Even though they were goddamned mutts, and there was already too many of them for his liking. His fists balled, but he remained still. He couldn't do it. They were both too damned helpless, that such an act was beneath him. He said through gritted teeth, " Leave. Before I change my mind." He was clearly upset with his lack of action in the situation, as he was already calculating the suspicions and questions his members of the clan would have for him.

You see, Koga had just been granted power as leader after his father passed in the last war they had with the Bird-demon clan. There was already controversy of his father's actions as pack leader as well as his young death. Those were transferred onto Koga after word of him taking lead came about. This would surely be a joy to explain.

He noticed the babe poking out of her loose top. The juices that stained her legs and garments. "Are you both alone?"

"Y-Yes."

Good. That was good.

He closed his eyes in frustration, allowing himself one more deep breath, before he pointed in the direction she was expected to head. She nodded and turned, obliging to his silent command, realizing just how lucky she was. He watched her stumble off. Soon her silhouette fading into the distance of the forest. He howled then. Signaling his pack to him to begin the hunt. Golden eyes emerged from the bushes and trees. A babies unhappy cries came somewhere from off in the direction she'd went. It wasn't his problem. And he had been more than lenient with mercy. He reminded himself of that. His most trusted companions, Ginta and Hakkaku looked at him in confusion. "Ignore it." He stated flatly. "We hunt now." He sent them off in assigned directions with no answers as to what the encounter was or what that dog demon was doing in their territory.

Allowing a few moments to pass and distance between him and his pack before he sniffed the air to follow the fresh scent of blood. And oh, there was so much of it thickening in the air he inhaled. His ears twitched in annoyance. He regretted his prior involvement and wished he pretended not to notice. Though that would just make him seem clumsy. Still. That shameful situation would be far less to bare than this. The cries now angry shills of emotion as the babe lay on the ground flailing. His mother laid there in front of him, a disheveled heap. Her slack jaw signifying she had passed out, one hand still clutching the babes foot. He was naked and sprawled across the cold earth with remains of birth crusted to his angry red and raw looking skin. His tiny body still getting used to the harsher conditions outside the womb. Incessant sobs broke through Koga's thought process as the infant kicked angrily at his unresponsive mother and grabbing fistfuls of air above where he laid.

"Could you stop already?" Koga growled at him. The babe stopped for a moment in realization he was no longer alone and had someones attention. Startled by the strangers voice. A second of curiosity flashed it's jade eyes before they squeezed shut and the sobs ensued. "I said stop!?" He barked at the babe again which elicited those dreadful shrills.

Grabbing the crook of his nose in agitation, wracking his brain for momentary solutions to this torturous racket. He picked up the babe hastily. Feeling his cold skin warm against his palms. He hiccuped. Fussy pink cheeks adorned with a cute pout. Koga snorted. Wrapping the babe up in his fur. Soon the wails turned into tired coos as it decided his hold was good enough for a power nap. Koga looked back at the ground where the girl had fallen. She was still breathing. He slung her over his shoulder in one arm and carried the infant in the other contemplating how and what the fuck he was actually supposed to explain upon returning.

* * *

Short chapter to kind of see if you guys like ^^.

Will be updated soon.

Thank you for reading


	2. Waking up with the enemy

Sorry it took so long to update. I took summer off from school but my "break" turned into working double the hours at work xD Funny how that works. Not complaining though it's good to stay busy! Anyways here's the second chapter. Enjoy lovelies!

Also been working on a few other stories in doc manager and will be posting up first chapters soon! I'm really excited and thankful for the feedback I've received so far and it's been a great motivator to push past writers block.

* * *

Chise was stuck, somewhere deep in between that state of consciousness, and sleep. Somewhere, nestled deep in that foggy area of memories and imagination. She wasn't in the forest. It wasn't cold and the earth wasn't damp. It was pleasantly warm and accompanied with a clean smell of fresh herbs, decaying pine, and deep earth. Beneath her was soft, like fur. Like pelts that were imported and lusciously comfortable. A finery of..

She reflexively trailed her hand over the soft furs letting her fingers comb through down to the dried hide_._ Far from the cold knotted grasses and damp decay of the forest floor. A luxury that passively reminded her of how a small part of her longed for home. But she wasn't home. But she was...somewhere.

A gasp erupted deep within her chest and she awakened. Chise coughed, now alert and sitting upright. Sensing no immediate danger she took a moment to thoroughly stretch her sore spine, despite her bodies protest. She felt terrible. Tired. Sluggish. Heavy. Her nose twitched from all the new smells that encased the vicinity. Smells she was far accustom to. It felt like her body had taken a beating before she was strangled to sleep with her own organs. Or at least, that's how she'd describe it. Chise took in a deep breath. Her eyes shot open as her pulse smacked itself into her jawline. That scent, was familiar, yet unfamiliar... Her pupils became catlike with dilation as her senses became exceedingly aware. There was two outside her door. Few scattered not too far past. And more off another direction and then another. And this continued. There had to be _hundreds_ of them. She realized they were posted in peculiar patterns, with precision and care to...

_To keep her in here._

She gulped. Realization hitting her harder than brick. This wasn't good. This was far from good...

_Wolves_. They were _all_ wolf demons. Was she in the heart of the den? Surrounded? Her brain went through a thousand explanations, and none were very comforting. Was she a prisoner? Why was she in such a nice room then?

Maybe they wanted to use her for negotiations or something. Holding a female of royal decent and her pup hostage to get the lords attention. But that was pretty far-fetched...unless they recognized the emblem on her locket her father had gifted her. Small and almost collar-like. Like she was a stray dog far from home and this was the return address. The stones were nothing cheap. It essentially screamed royalty since in this world there was anything far in between that and poor. That was why wolf demons were so threatening. They remained tied to their more...primal..roots. As many other demon clans started She should have parted with it when she parted so abruptly with home.

Nervous hands felt at her flattened abdomen. Anxiety and worry consumed her entire being within a second. She looked about the room frantically before turning her gaze to the infant swaddled snug against her. Her brows laced together in confusion. He looked clean and content. She unwrapped his despite protests and saw that his umbilical cord was cut with careful precision and he was diapered in soft cloths. She felt at herself with the same intensity, the nerves of her fingers registering that her old clothes were _gone_. Her hands shook almost as much as her lip quivered as she felt at the furs that now clung to her form.

Feral was the best way she could describe it. This was more wild than Chise was ever comfortable feeling. She was used to the stiff, yet soft feel of cotton or the luxurious feeling of silk that just rolled off the shoulders. Not _this_. The hide tickled at her bare chest. Soft leather and fur scraped foreigner along her skin as she tried to move. Suddenly uncomfortable in her own skin. Especially the feeling of breast milk lolling down her stomach like sticky sweat.

Chise's eyes drifted back down to her little spawn, whom she had carried in solitude, with only the constant fears and worries of motherhood as structural support. She had given birth to him alone in the woods with no midwife to check his vitals. Though, from the looks of it seemed someone had indeed checked over him. After nine months of uncertainty he was finally here with her. What was she to do now?

She wracked her hands through her hair. Options were slim to none. She couldn't return home with her bastard son of some dog demon of the west. She would be disgraced and condemned with treachery for dishonoring her families blood line. She couldn't bare for him to carry that name with him. He didn't deserve the disgrace it would bring him. She deserved it. She acted so frivolously. She left home thinking herself capable and suitable to survive on her own. And almost a year later, this is what she had to show for her naive optimisms of how the world worked outside the castle walls.

It was an outer body experience. That whole night. But she loved it. _Needed_ it. Had no control over it. Her body enacted what she wanted without listening to a damn thing her head was screaming. The thought turned her cheeks hot and sent a jolt down her gut. Her body still remembering vividly the details of _him_. From those beautiful golden eyes down to his thick. She choked on air. Shocked by how quickly the thought of him had her think such things.

There was no escape. Not even in dreams. He would be there waiting for her. An eerie smile would dance on his lips, a complete contrast to the stark expression she'd first looked up and seen. At first glimpse he terrified her. With hard features calloused with muscle and armor of a warrior. He had an abundance of swords neatly placed around his waist but within easy, calculated reach. There was a godly beauty about him that seemed unfit for earth. His skin was cream, and his hair silk, long, yet untangled and well kept. Yet, for someone so beautiful, he was the embodiment of masculinity and a terrifying predator. Though, when he bent down and let his hands trail softly down her torso with just enough force to let his claws tickle her sensitive flesh. Chise realized then, how lucky she would be if she were his prey.

Those molten amber eyes would hold her gaze as his fingers unraveled feelings and senses insider her body that she didn't even realize she had. His gaze soft, yet elusive, like reserved a part of himself for just her to see. She felt so special in those moments. He'd come to in her darkest days with the sun trailing behind him. He was everything. Every. Thing. A simple graze of his soft fingertips across her cheeks, a movement so simple, yet so calculated. She could feel it now, the soft trail on his claws against her bare skin. Her nerve endings on fire as she replayed that night in her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks, taking away the feeling of his touch as they dropped from her pooling eyes.

It was far too easy for her nerve endings to deceive her. Was this her punishment?

Why did she love him so much? Still to this day she dreamed of him every night though it had been months since their only encounter. But her was her first. She craved his touch. She wished for his love. For only her. She was hopeless. Wishing was pointless. She'd probably never see him again since their only meeting was by chance.

Chise, again, was interrupted of her thoughts by the sweet cooing from a babe seeking his mothers affections. Her nostrils flared slightly as a hesitant hand reached out. He giggled, bubbled drool in the crooks of his toothless grin, looking up at her with such admiration and trust that it hurt.

He fussed beneath his blanket, kicking his little legs about aimlessly. Babbling incoherently and he reached his chubby hands up impatiently, grasping at the air until he clung to the opening of her top. He stopped, mid-onslaught of the fabrics shielding her breasts to tap in rhythm on the hand she offered. His little fingers then retracted, practicing death-lock squeezes and finger extensions before repeating the cycle.

His tiny fingers tapped her palm again as he let out an elated squeal, signifying his learnings and continued babbling and testing various muscle movements as an infant would. The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile as she picked him up. It turned awkward quickly as she realized she'd never held a baby before. His hands grabbed out, clinging fists to anything their little surfaces encountered. She yelped in surprise as he tried to pull himself up to her breast with her hair. He let out a defiant growl and kicked his feet out in protest. "You're probably hungry aren't you?"

She blinked. "Well, you definitely got that impatient streak from me. Manners, though not so much...yet." He still fussed, gripping tightly and pulling himself up before falling back on the bed and squealing angrily.

She rolled her eyes picking him up again, and fumbled awkwardly to get her top open enough to feed him comfortably. "In the enemy's lair whining over breakfast when we should really be keeping our wits about us." Her tone sharp and direct. He simply smiled against her nipple and sucked happily not caring if milk spilled over his flushed cheeks. Infants must truly fear nothing.

She smiled down at him, wiping at his nose with her sleeve. He had the little star gleams in his bright green irises that made her insides melt with admiration.

Trying to collect herself in their current situation she thought back to that night. Her feet ached as the memory of her running barefoot through the woods, she tripped twice over overgrown roots that were cleverly disguised with dusk and grass. That wolf demon, with the brilliant blue eyes found her at the borders of the wolves territory. That wolf demon had spared her. But how did she get here deep within their _den_. She must be close to the heart with the air so potent of ritualistic herbs, foods, and_ life_.

She was in a dark room, or well, more of a cave. It was a room cut from the ground with a ceiling that glistened with thousands of crystal clusters that reflected bits of light fragments almost giving the room an eerie twinkle. A fireplace in the corner had a freshly stoked fire smell baring musky scents of cedar and pine residue that paired almost seamlessly with the natural earthy smell. It was oddly cozy much to the irony of the circumstances.

Upon another tantrum and hard gummy bites she readjusted him to her other breast with just a few measly curses under her breath. God, this was harder than it looked. Her breasts were so sore. There was a knock on the heavy wooden door before it opened swiftly. Her eyes met his. But his eyes were elsewhere.


End file.
